1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device which encodes input data and stores the encoded data.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices store data and are generally categorized into nonvolatile and volatile memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory device include flash memory devices such as NAND Flash or NOR Flash, FeRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), or ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory).
Volatile memory devices are unable to retain data without a constant power supply. Volatile memory device include SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) or the like. Volatile memory devices may be used as a buffer memory device, a cache memory device, or a working memory device in a data processing system, because of their relatively high data processing speed.